Stirring Up Trouble
by MonsterFandoms
Summary: Even with similar coffee tastes, opinions can have a very wide range. NaLu Coffeeshop!AU. All rights go Hiro Mishima.


Hey guys! It's been forever but I'm working on a longer story which hopefully will be up and going soon. Anyways this little piece came to me during finals week and I'm just posting lol. Hopefully you guys will like it!

* * *

Finals week was upon her and despite the long lines that surely awaited her, Lucy made her way to her local coffee shop.

Sure she was almost done with her finals and it seemed counterproductive to show up when she no longer needed the caffeine but she had worked hard and felt like she was in need of a tad bit of spoiling herself.

Once every two or three weeks didn't hurt.

With a sigh, Lucy got in line. At least it wasn't as long as she had anticipated. Looking around, Lucy took notice of the young man in front of her.

With the tattoos climbing up and down both his forearms and the multiple piecing in each ear he looked like he belonged in a bar somewhere; not in some hipster cafe. He sported a leather jacket and a laptop bag on his side that looked a little too lumpy to be normal but Lucy knew better than to pry.

Of course the whole look was ruined by the mop of pink -pink!- hair on his head.

He must have felt her staring cause as soon as he made a move to turn around, Lucy avoided him pretending that the cheesy coffee puns on the walls were a lot more interesting to read instead.

She must've been a terrible actress because she heard cherry blossom chuckle.

Cheeks burning, Lucy made a show of pulling out her phone and pretending she had seen a very interesting text rather than Levy's usual update of her hot mechanic. Despite the appearance, the short line was moving ever so slowly. The cashier looked to be miles away.

She cursed size of the place, had it been a little larger maybe there could've been more workers and thus she wouldn't have to be stuck behind some cute guy who seemed to have no shame in staring at her every so often. From the top of her phone, Lucy could feel his eyes on her.

He was an impatient one too for he'd look her way, look at the menu, mutter something while looking at his phone, push it into his pocket, mess with his hair, glance into his laptop bag and then look at her again, starting the process all over.

It was infuriating to say the least.

When it was finally pinky's turn to order Lucy looked up at the menu despite already knowing her order by memory (and no it wasn't just to have an excuse to openly glance at the guy beside her, no matter how cute he was).

"Can I get a large iced caramel macchiato please? Double shots and extra caramel drizzle, little ice please. Oh and a...puppuccino?"

He said the last part hesitantly but the young girl behind the counter must've understood cause she simply nodded.

Lucy simply looked at him. He definitely had… an interesting taste in coffee.

"Will that be all?"

"Yep!"

The cashier gave the guy the total and he paid.

"Can I get a name please?"

"Natsu"

Natsu. Summer.

Lucy decided that the name definitely fit him.

Finally it was her turn to order.

The cashier smiled at her and asked for her order.

"Can I get a large iced caramel macchiato please? Four shots of espresso, double caramel drizzle and just a little ice please."

"Of course! Your name?"

"Lucy"

Lucy could feel pink- Natsu staring at her. She paid the cashier and moved aside for the next customer.

"Did you just copy my order?"

Lucy jumped a bit before realizing that Natsu had spoken to her.

"No. I like coffee that's all. What makes you think I copied you?"

"Well first you stare at me and then you order the same thing I just did. You weirdo."

Lucy looked at him aghast.

"Did you just call me a weirdo?!"

He had the audacity to roll his eyes.

"Duh! Thought you heard me the first time weirdo."

Before she could stutter out a response, she heard both of their names being called out from the counter.

Shaking her head, Lucy reached to her cup and Natsu gathered the puppuccino.

Before she took a sip, she turned and looked at Natsu…

...who was shaking his macchiato.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Natsu looked startled.

"Uuuuhhhh shaking it?"

"Why would you do that?! Don't you know a macchiato is supposed to be drunk without mixing it? The sugar numbs your tongue and makes the espresso pass easier!"

Natsu looked at her like she was from outer space.

"Well we were right. You're definitely a weirdo, right Happy?"

Before Lucy could comment on the irony of the man that was calling her a weirdo was talking to no one a meow erupted from his laptop bag.

Natsu simply sighed irritated.

"Fine fine Happy. There you go have your stupid pup-watchamacallit."

Lucy could only stare.

"And for your information," now he was talking to her, glancing up occasionally from his bag where his cat- blue furred mind you- was excitably digging into what looked like a mini cup of whipped cream, "a macchiato taste better if you mix it. Tastes sweet at first but leaves the aftertaste of strong espresso."

"And how do you know? What are you some kind of coffee expert?!"

Not a smart comeback she knew, but his onyx eyes were distracting and she couldn't help to think he looked adorable while playing with his kitten.

"Um… sir?" A shy stutter came from the counter, "no pets are allowed in here."

"Yeah yeah," he glanced at the kitten in his bag, "See Happy? I told you to keep quiet. Next time i'm leaving you at home."

Then, turning to Lucy, "As a matter of fact I think I am."

In the few seconds it took Lucy to remember her original question he pulled a pen from his laptop bag and grabbed her cup. Carefully he wrote something out and handed her the cup again.

"If you ever feel like tasting REAL coffee, you know where to find me."

With a wink -WINK!- he turned around and walked right out the front doors tossing the lid of his drink away as he passed the trash can.

Lucy glanced down at her own cup and noticed a messy but legible phone number.

Her eyes followed him as he gulped his drink in mere seconds and climbed smoothly over on what she assumed was his motorbike. She could only stare out the window as Natsu pulled a helmet over his head after making sure the kitten- Happy?- was secured in his bag. Bike roaring to life, Lucy stood there as he pulled out of the parking lot into the busy street.

Shaking her head, hoping to clear it Lucy made her way out of the cafe unable to rid herself of thoughts of the strange man who had very weird tastes for iced coffee.

She sipped her cup and decided this coffee was too watery for her tastes. Maybe she needed a cup of real coffee soon.

And if this time, and only this time, she decided to mix her macchiato before drinking it… well, no one had to know.

* * *

Author's Note: Can you tell I like iced caramel macchiatos? Ehehe.

Always a pleasure,

MonsterFandoms

RAWR!


End file.
